entrelazamiento de amor
by christopher 24
Summary: Kliser y Natasha se enamoraron de Eli y Trixie y ellos son parte de una leyenda


Emplazamiento de amor

En esta historia se entrelazan unos amores

Trixie: ya tengo novio

A Eli se le destrozó el corazón al oír tengo novio y la tristeza regreso

Eli: entiendo

Trixie: si quieres término con el para estar contigo

Eli: no le rompas el corazón y sigue con el

Trixie:(muy triste) no era mi intención,intente decírtelo pero no sabía como,perdóname

Eli: no Trixie tu perdóname por no decirte y ¿quien es?

Trixie: (con cara de enamorada y otro tono de voz) kkkllliiissseer

Eli: ¿desde cuando lo conoces?

Trixie: es complicado

Eli: entiendo si te trata mal me lo dices

Trixie: no creo que lo haga,no podemos ser novios pero amigos muy unidos

Eli: claro

Trixie: ¿que hora es?

Eli: como las 8

Trixie: voy a salir talvez llegue tarde

Eli:esta bien

Trixie sube y se baña y cambia de Ropa y maquilla hasta quedar muy hermosa,baja

Trixie: Me gusta el velo

Leí voltea y se Enamora más profundo,Trixie estaba vestida con camisa roja pantalón y suéter de mezclilla zapatillas de marca lapis labial rojo tempestad aretes Y un collar

Eli: te ves muy hermosa

Trixie:( muy sonrojada )gracias

Eli: a donde irás tan hermosa

Trixie: visitare un kliser y Su hermana

Eli: puedo visitarlos

Trixie: claro sólo arreglate Muy guapo

Entra kord a molestar a los muchachos

Kord: USTEDES tortolos un where de

Trixie: molestame Visitar Una vez que un kliser

Kord: (boquiabierto)el muchacho que parece un asesino

Trixie: exacto bueno vamos Eli

Los muchachos se subieron en las mecas en dirección a la casa de los Hermanos

En lo mientras en la casa

Kliser entra vestido como un hombre de negocios

Kliser: como me veo hermanita

Natasha:(vestida con ropa de gala y otros lentes) muy galán y a donde vas

Kliser: Trix nos visitará y ya encargue el especial de pizza rebotes

Natasha: Trixie es muy hermosa no lo crees

Kliser: es mi Novia

Natasha: no que ninguna quedría ser tu novia

Kliser: ok tú siempre tienes razón

Natascha: (como la cara PICARO) en su vida Oigo

Kliser: ok siempre tienes razón

Kliser siempre creía que con su marca en los ojos ninguna lo quería hasta que cierta pelirroja lo conoció

Tocan la puerta abre kliser

Kliser:pasen(muy caballeroso)

Entra Eli y Trixie

Trixie:gracias

Eli miro a Natasha muy bien arreglada parparecía una millonaria estaba muy hermosa

Eli: Hola Natasha

Natasha: hola Eli

Kliser: muy pronto llegará la cena

Trixie: Lo que te gusta?

Kliser:Escribir guiones salir en obras teatrales la música el mar y la cinematografía

Eli: a Trixie también

Trixie: si

Tiempo después llegó una pizza y todos cenaron,tiempo después Eli y Natasha fueron a el refugio Shane en lo mientras en un malecón cerca,los tortolos kliser y Trixie placticaban y los 2 bien abrasados

En el malecón

Kliser: ¿que te parece este lugar?

Trixie: es muy hermoso

Kliser: hay algo que no entiendo Trix,¿porque yo?, podías tener a otro mejor como Eli

Trixie: si Eli sería uno muy bueno pero es como decía mi mamá,no todos los guapos son lo que aparentan por eso hay muchos divorcios y separaciones porque se fueron con el guapo, los matrimonios que si funcionan fue porque se fueron con el novio que si conocían y buscaron en sus sentimientos

Kliser:mis dos madres decían lo mismo

Trixie:¿madres?

Kliser: mi primera madre falleció del cáncer cuando tenía 8 años y tengo otra que siempre me visitaba pero 1 día antes de conocerte ella vino muy triste diciendo que no podría venir en unos días

Trixie: lo lamento

Kliser:mi primera madre se llamaba Alicia era Chinita pelo blanco atlética Blanca ojos azul celeste voy medio fuerte muy amante de los niños y mediana

Trixie: como Natasha

Kliser: idéntica y mi otra madre es Anabel wera pelirroja ojos morados alta fuerte muy amante de los niños lentes de aumento con mica naranja y una marca de nacimiento

trixie: ¿como cuál ?

Kliser: tiene una especie de línea que le marca el ojo derecho(como deimos de joven en good of war fantasma de Esparta)

Trixie: no sabía que si existieran las mujeres marcadas

kliser: ella me ama como su hijo pero quiere ganarse mi amor

Trixie: y eso

kliser: es muy honesta me dijo que no quería sustituir a mi verdadera madre quería ganarse mi amor Como lo aria una madrastra buena

Trixie: la echas de menos

Kliser: nada es más importante que la familia

trixie: ¿quien es tu padre ?

Kliser:no lo sé Trixie sólo se que era un trabajador de Blak

Trixie:crees que soy linda

kliser : hermosa

Trixie se deprimido un poco

Kliser:Eli te dijo que te ama

Trixie:si

Kliser: se que quieres estar con el, no te lo niego Estate con el,Se una buena amiga y estate con el

se separan y se besan

en lo mientras en el refugio Shane natasha y Eli conversaban

Natasha:Eli Que gustos tienes

Eli: las emociones fuertes y tu

Natasha: estar con kliser en la playa,nadar,los deportes acuáticos

Eli:¿el mar?

Natasha: antes de que nos encarcelaran íbamos muy seguido con nuestras madres

Eli: tienes muchas madres

Natasha: 2 una se llamaba Alicia falleció de cáncer y otra llamada Anabell

Eli:lamento tu pérdida,sé lo que es perder a alguien muy importante

Natasha:lo lamento

Eli: ¿que música te gusta?

Natasha:La música de piano, y la balada

Eli: enserio

Natasha:si

Eli:no quisieras algo de tomar

Natasha: no gracias tengo una dieta muy exigente

Eli:¿porque?

Natasha: me da vergüenza

Eli: tu secreto estará en buenas manos

Natasha:me lo prometes

Eli:descuida será nuestro pequeño secreto

Natasha:(muy avergonzada)quiero ser patinadora en hielo O maestra de Artes marciales

Eli:¿que tan buena eres para lanzar?

Natasha: no quisieras saberlo

Eli: claro

Los amigos Eli y Natasha salieron a campo abierto

Natasha se vendo los ojos y se puso en posición

Eli: estas segura de hacer esto

Natasha: claro

Eli cargo a burpi en lo mientras natasha cargo una aracniredes Con los ojos verdes

Natasha:no lo lastimes sólo dale un pequeño susto

Eli disparo a burpi pero Natasha salto hacia atrás esquivando el lanzamiento y lanzó a la aracniredes que dio giros A los lados luego se prendió en llamas con velocidad hacia intentándolo haciendo que callera y se pusiera muy nervioso

Natasha:revancha

Eli:otra

Eli lanzó a Jules Natasha se cubrió con la lanzadora haciendo que se encargará y lanzó otra vez a la aracniredes la cual Jiro y se convirtiera en un ave Fénix(ave de fuego inmortal que penarenace de sus cenizas,lanzó un rayo de fuego,Eli lo esquivó y lanzó a cierra seguido de la enigma e hielo,Natasha con noviomovimientos de Kung- fu,capoheira- kárate y break-Dance combinado esquivó increíblemente,la babosa regreso a la lanzadora y la lanzo ella lo enredó,luego unos rebotes en hongos cercanos Quitándole la lanzadora hacia arriba y Natasha salto Agarrando la lanzadora

Eli:(impresionado)Que chica

Natasha:te das

Eli: me doy

Natasha desenredo a Eli y entraron a Eli

En la sala

Eli: yo voto por maestra de Artes marchamarciales

Natasha:gracias

Eli:Que babosa tienes

Natasha: no puedo decirlo tengo reglas pero(le muestra a la aracniredes que se transform en una infierno pero con los ojos azul y una marca en la espalda en forma de ave) es una babosa única en todo bajoterra,una babosa legendaria,la babosa Fénix,la babosa mas poderosa y la primera en el mundo,se llama cristal

Eli:se parece a burpi

Natasha! :son familiares ,te lo pido de corazon nadie debe saber que existe o será lo mismo con el mundo ardiente

Eli:te lo prometo

Se dieron un abrazo y el corazón de Eli estaba en regeneración,ahora le pertenecía a Natasha

Kliser y Trixie llegaron

Kliser:te veo mañana

Trixie:claro(se dan un beso)hasta mañana (sale kliser y Trixie sal con una gigantesca sonrisa y se dirige a su cuarto y se tira en la cama)

En lo mientras con los enamorados

Natasha: Eli te puedo visitar mañana

Eli:claro mi refugio es tu refugio

Natasha: hasta mañana (sale)

Que pasará esta noche,comentén y si existe una aplicación para editar las imágenes me dicen para decirles como Es


End file.
